


the road ahead

by biochemprincess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biochemprincess/pseuds/biochemprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all is said and done, the Revenants sent to their eternal graves and Peacemaker laid to rest, there is the question of 'What now?'. </p><p>"Fuck it," Wynonna says to herself. "Spite's a great motivator too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the road ahead

**Author's Note:**

> based on two lines of dialogue in 1x08, so talk about far reach.

* * *

 

When all is said and done, the Revenants sent to their eternal graves and Peacemaker laid to rest, there is the question of _'What now?'_.

"Fuck it," Wynonna says to herself. She lazily blinks into the rising sun while she is surrounded by incomplete paperwork and takes a sip from her boiling hot coffee. "Spite's a great motivator too."

She pokes out her burned tongue.

_Hot coffee --- > Bad idea_

Old school reports pile up next to her laptop and her grades give her a stomach ulcer once again, so many years after she got her diploma. She remembers the time they stemm from, when her only motivation had been to forget. Wynonna still wants to forget most days, though now she handles it a lot better.

They buy less booze these days and hey, that's a pretty great parameter of how well she is doing. Maybe she should get herself an award. Or another prize. New underwear maybe, though that would be more of an award for Dolls.

_If he is nice, then maybe ---_

"What are you doing?" Waverly rips her from her naughty daydreams and she almost falls of the chair. _Graceful._  Waves is her bright, cheery self, as usual. Wynonna barely has time to shove the papers out of her point of view and close the laptop.

It is anything but subtle, when has she ever been?

"Nothing."

_Amazing._

Hurt passes over Waverly's face, but it is gone in the flick of a moment, like a cloud momentarily darkening the sun. "Okay."

"It's not ---" Wynonna takes her hand and interlaces their fingers, slowly swinging their arms back and forth. "It's not you. I just need --- Shit. You know the feeling when you are standing on a cliff, Waves? The ocean ahead of you and you take one wrong step and you could literally drown? But if you take a running jump you could make it and swim."

Waverly chuckles softly. "Nooo?"

She sucks in cold air. "You and Nicole should make a nice vacation. Somewhere far far away from here. But that's not my point."

"As if you had a point to begin with."

"I did. I do. Anyway. I'm standing at the cliff right now." Wynonna gestures wildly with her hands, waves in the air like a maestro, trying to prove her point. "And I don't know if I'm going to jump or not. Not yet. But I'll let you know when I know. If I know."

"Don't hurt yourself, Wy." Waverly laughs. "Nicole's got the day off, I'm spending it with her at a lake. Don't wait for me with dinner."

"Alright."

Waverly walks towards her car, but Wynonna can't let her go yet. "Wait."

She turns around. "What?"

"If I left town again, would you --- you know, be angry with me?" Wynonna worries her lip, until she tastes blood.

Waverly's face softens, knowing glittering in her eyes like golden stardust. "Depends. If you just ran without saying a word, it would be. Probably. Certainly, even. But if I knew where you were and if you'd actually use your phone to text and call on a regular basis and if you came to visit during the holidays then I'd be fine."

"I see."

"I'm a big girl, Wynonna. You don't need to take care of me anymore. I just want to know you are safe and happy."

Wynonna nods in quiet agreement, unable to say anything else, and waves her goodbye.

Not taking care, it's easier said than done, she thinks as she watches her little sister drive away.

For all her life she had wanted nothing more than somebody taking care of her, seeing her struggle and actually help. She doesn't want for Waverly to ever experience this kind of neglect, though she knows she's put her through it to some extent when she had vanished to Europe those years ago.

The sun rises steadily across the horizon and with it comes dry heat and the occasional gust of wind. The Homestead has finally turned into home for her. Yet it reminds her of Athens, somehow. The feeling of being free still roars inside her soul.

Wynonna gets herself another huge cup of coffee while she keeps studying various websites. A slug tequila would be nice, but she wants to be sober for this decision and for any that will inevitably follow.

To her own surprise, she does consequences this days as well.

Must be the years of Dolls' bad influence on her.

A rare kind of hope flares up inside, the similar kind to the one she had felt when she had put Peacemaker at the last Revenant's temple and had pulled the trigger. 

But while that particular moment had been paired with despair and relief of the a broken curse. The hope she feels now is lighter, not the product of a cursed existence, but straight from every beat of her surviving heart.

Wynonna had never considered herself brave, but maybe she is? Because she had felt fear facing the Revenants so long ago and did anyway out of her need to protect despite her better knowledge. And she feels fear now, but now it is different.

This is for herself.

Not for anybody else.

_Only her._

And maybe there will be letters of rejection - who is she kidding, there will be many with her grades - but she will never forgive herself for not trying. She will try and fall and get up and then she'll try again.

Wynonna clicks send on the online form, the next and the next. It is well after lunch time until she is done and she looks down at her hands with satisfaction.

Her hands will be more than an instrument of death, of use for more than blood and killing.

The idea had been in the back of her mind for a long time, even during her teenage years. Med school had sounded interesting, promising, hopeful. But there had always been the problem of motivation and life in general.

Nobody had ever thought about giving her the benefit of doubt when it had come to her academic accomplishments. Given, they aren't exactly stellar, she has proof of them on hard copy right in front of her. It has taken her decades, thousands miles of distance and a solid amount of demon killing to come to terms with herself.

She doesn't need anyone's aprovement or support. It still feels nice to have it, though. And even sending these application feels like a victorious feat in her book.

She doesn't want killing be her greatest accomplishment in life, doesn't want it to be her legacy. She doesn't want to become Wyatt Earp, forever bound to one place, one action, even in death. She wants to help, wants to save, wants to matter, wants to leave more be behind than murder.

Wynonna fumbles with her phone and sends a text to Waverly and Dolls, informing them just because she can. She makes up the text of only emojis, also because she can and so she will.

 

> *hospital emoji**pill emoji**microscope emoji**syringe emoji*

 

Their replies come back almost instantly, as if they'd been waiting by their phones for her to find the courage.

 

 

> _Waverly:_  
>  proud of you sis, love you *kiss emoji*
> 
> showed the text to nicole and she says she's proud too but you need to explain yourself to her she doesn't get it
> 
> _Babe <3:_  
>  We'll celebrate tonight. I'll bring champagne. xD

 

She side-eyes Dolls' text as hard as she can, hoping some suddenly acquired telepathic powers will let him know across town. She knows he knows the meaning of the xD - smiley and he knows she knows he knows, but he still thinks it's funny. In all honesty, she finds it quite endearing, though he'll never hear it from her mouth.

Wynonna gets herself the last of Waverly's homemade lemonade from the fridge and some cold pizza from yesterday's movie night, then she flops down in the chair on the porch again. There is nowhere she has to be today, so she puts on her sunglasses and enjoys the warmth and the peace. 

It is better than she could ever have hoped for.

The afternoon passes by too quickly and she falls asleep in the hard wooden chair. She only wakes up when the sun's already going down again, to the chirping of crickets and a car's headlights flashing at her.

"Great job, Wynonna," she mutters to herself as she tries to massage the cramp out of her stiff neck.

It's Dolls, with a big-ass bottle of champagne in each hand. He puts the bottles next to her laptop to wrap her in a welcome kiss.

"You still okay?" he asks.

"Yep. No regrets. That's for the morning after." Wynonna points at the bottles. "That for us alone? Because as you might remember I hate champagne."

Dolls smiles at her. "I do remember, but I'm not letting you celebrate with Jim Beam."

"There is nothing to celebrate yet."

"But there will be. We can start now. And Nicole and Waverly are bringing dinner. They should arrive any minute now. I called them from the station."

Wynonna stretches her tense muscles. She gets to pick some glasses and plates from the kitchen. Somehow the euphoric feeling from earlier is slowly dissolving into thin air. She doesn't regret it, certainly not. She really wants to be accepted, yet her heart is almost beating out of her chest.

"Are you really okay?" Dolls ask, as she puts down the cutlery a little too loud. He is scarily good at reading her.

"We haven't really talked about --- things. I applied to universities near by, but there's not guarantee ---"

He takes her hand. "The whole world is full of monsters to fight. I'll find a job anywhere. We're a team, fighting side by side. Remember? That's what matters."

"Okay, okay, fine. I love you too, you big-ass sap." Wynonna punches him in the shoulder. "That's what you get for being so goddamn perfect."

She hears a car in the distance driving towards the Homestead, most likely Waves and Nicole with the dinner. Wynonna can't wait to tell Nicole about the applications to Med school, to share the excitement. She can't wait to see her sister's pride and happiness shine in her eyes.

_She can't wait._

The cliff doesn't seem so high so anymore. Just a jump and the vast of the ocean to her feet. Swimming instead of drowning, an endless road ahead.

Wynonna turns towards Dolls, who is still smiling at her. "Just imagine how good I'm going to look wearing a lab coat."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey, my first time writing for this fandom so i hope i did the voices justice. let me know what you think about it. you can also find me @ mightyjemma.tumblr.com


End file.
